


Soulmates?

by joshualogy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Confused Jeon Wonwoo, Exes to Lovers, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Sassy Boo Seungkwan, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, booseoksoon, wonkwan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 05:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshualogy/pseuds/joshualogy
Summary: ➭ 𝘚𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘈𝘜! 𝘞𝘰𝘯𝘬𝘸𝘢𝘯 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘦𝘹𝘦𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘬𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘥.---------------------------------------------------------------------Started: 7/26/19Ended: Ongoing





	Soulmates?

**Author's Note:**

> I figured that this would be a fun plot, thank you for reading! And check out my other fanfics, sorry if they're everywhere, I have so many plots but have no motivation to finish them.   
> :( Anyways give me any feed back or tell me you enjoyed it. You can vote on this chapter if you liked it!

Seungkwan sighed, laying in bed for the last few hours for the last week. Urgent knocks on the door snapped him out of zoning out. It was Seokmin and Soonyoung. "Boo Seungkwan! Are you alive?" The panic in Seokmin's voice sent Seungkwan to open the door. Soonyoung rubbed Seokmin's shoulder to ease him slightly. 

"Seungkwan-ah. We've been panicked, that you weren't answering calls or texts. The group is worried about you, you know." Soonyoung explained, making eye contact with Seungkwan. The younger turned away as the light shined on his eyebags, making them  
noticeable. "How did you guys find each other so fast?" He asked, tears forming as he thought about his ex. 

"Seungkwan, you still have time, you're a late bloomer." Seokmin encouraged the blonde, ruffling his freshly dyed blonde hair. "What if I have nobody?" Seungkwan responded, his worries worsened. "Don't worry Kwannie! Seungcheol found Jihoon at twenty three! So you'll find that one at twenty one!" Seokmin nodded. 

"But at least there were supposed to be symptoms of my soulmate marking somewhere during highschool!" Seungkwan whined, laying back in his bed. Digging his head into the pillows as he wrapped his arms around the pillow. Sure, he dated Wonwoo for only a week. But he got so attached, Wonwoo was an asshole, he could admit it, but Seungkwan has a thing for assholes. 

Even though his best friends didn't like that. They try to protect him the best that they can. Soonyoung sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "What about we hang out? The movies?" He's suggested, his arm wrapping around Seokmin. Seokmin looking at him with the bright smile that he adored. 

Seungkwan agreed, he forced the two to stay in the living room as Seungkwan showered. It was the best time for the movies now, since Saturdays were Seungkwan's break days. He lathered himself in soap as he washed until the soap suds were all gone. He yanked the towel from the towel racks as he patted his body until the droplets of shower water were absorbed into his towel. 

He dressed in ripped black jeans and a white t-shirt, a pink cap on his fluffy blonde hair was a perfect touch to the outfit. Seokmin cuddled into Soonyoung on the couch. "The things we do for our Kwannie." He giggled as he traced circles and triangles into Soonyoung's chest. Soonyoung smiled as he pressed a kiss to Seokmin's chocolate brown hair. 

Seungkwan coughed as the two sat up, Seokmin's hand placed on Soonyoung's thigh. Seungkwan had a poker face on, until he started to whine again. "Why are you guys so cute?" He pouted as he walked out of the apartment, with his arms crossed. He was their child as the couple locked Seungkwan's apartment for him and chased after him. 

"I'll drive!" Seokmin offered as he got into Soonyoung's car, jabbing the keys into the ignition as he turned the car on. Soonyoung sat in the passenger seat as he complimented his baby. "Minnie, you're doing so good!" He grinned. 

Seungkwan almost gagged as he was going to deal with these two the whole car ride. At least he sat in the back seat. Seungkwan replied to the text messages of Jihoon, Minghao, Jun, Chan and Seungcheol. 'Are you okay?' Was most of the messages that he was sent besides Jihoon texting him that Seungcheol was sorry for hooking him up with Wonwoo. 

He sighed as he replied, 'Tell him it's okay! No need to be sorry when I fell for him!' Seungkwan turned his phone off as he watched the scenery outside of the car window. Soonyoung turned around to the backseat to check up on Seungkwan. "Kwan, you okay?" He examined the younger as he frowned, a bracelet Wonwoo gave him was still on his wrist. 

"You'll need to get rid of that soon, he already got rid of your heart." Seungkwan was taken aback by abrupt Soonyoung. He nodded, Seungkwan was okay with Soonyoung being abrupt sometimes, that was his sign of caring. He looked down at the bracelet, did Wonwoo give all of his exes a silver band. He hoped not, at least this could be something special for him. 

"We're here!" Seokmin announced as he parked in the front as all three of them unbuckled their seatbelts and got out of the car. Closing the doors as Seokmin locked the car and handed the car keys to Soonyoung. They all were hand in hand as they ran across the crosswalk to the mall. Ever since they were in elementary school, they had been the bright trio. 

Seungkwan took a breath as he gazed up at the mall building. He hadn't been to a mall in forever. They let go of their hands as they headed inside, well Seungkwan did. The couple had their hands intertwined as Seungkwan cringed quietly. He didn't like being the third wheel in the group. They walked to the cinema area as Seungkwan noticed a guy with raven hair gelled up with a group of guys. 

Shit shit shit. 

It was Wonwoo. Seungkwan of course  
forgot that he had dyed his hair after his breakup, so he used to have dark blue hair. He yanked Seokmin and Soonyoung as he hid behind them. Pretending to laugh as he whispered that Wonwoo was there. 

"What's going on?" Seokmin whispered as Seungkwan answered. "Wonwoo. On your left." Seokmin glanced as he was right. The group of guys went past the laughing trio. But one of the guys bumped into Seungkwan accidentally. Making him freeze up. It was Wonwoo.  
"Sorry." Wonwoo glanced at Seungkwan as he didn't notice. 

Seungkwan nodded gently as he froze until the group had left their vicinity. Seokmin and Soonyoung turned to Seungkwan. "Kwannie, you okay? I didn't know that Wonwoo would accidentally bump into you." Seokmin looked at Seungkwan with concern. 

Did Wonwoo already forget him? Seungkwan thought.

Soonyoung gasped that broke Seungkwan's silence as he pointed at Seungkwan's left wrist. "Soulmate mark!" He exclaimed as Seungkwan immediately peeked at his wrist, turning it as it was a mark! It was a black mark of a heart with a lock on it. Someone would have to have a key to the heart lock. "Why do I have to have this one?" Seungkwan complained, "You guys have a sun!" Seungkwan was right, they had half of a sun and the other half. 

The trio soon walked up to the cashier, paying for tickets to Endgame. They had heard it was good that Jihoon even cried! That shocked the group as Jihoon was the strongest of all of them when it came to emotions. They had went into the cold air of the theatre as they sat down in the back row, laying down as Seungkwan paid for two that he could use to lay on. It was a loveseat, he lifted the arm of the chair as he laid down, watching. Seoksoon had paid for their own tickets. 

Seokmin was being extra clingy today, Soonyoung thought as Seokmin lifted the arm of his chair and cuddled into Soonyoung's chest. Soonyoung rubbed small circled into the younger's hips as he pressed kisses to his temples. 

The group just finished watching SpiderMan: Coming Home as Wonwoo was tripped by Vernon since he thought it was funny. He accidentally bumped into someone with blonde hair. He didn't get to see the person's face clearly, but they were cute. He apologized as he pushed Vernon around as they cackled. 

They were being pushy as Wonwoo almost fell as Joshua caught him. "Careful guys." His eyes widened as he got the others' attention. "Look." Wonwoo was confused. Why were they looking at his right wrist for? Mingyu gasped. "Soulmate mark." "No kidding." Jeonghan replied sassily. Wonwoo pulled back his wrist from the others' gaze as his own eyes widened. A soulmate mark? He was confused, he thought that he wouldn't have one. Plus he was twnety two and his friend had marks already. 

Mingyu had his soulmate mark with Vernon, and Joshua had his with Jeonghan. But now he had one? He had heard of late bloomers, but he didn't believe in it. He examined his wrist. What type of mark is this? It was a key with a  
small heart. So he'd have to find a mark with a lock. 

The group had went into their homes as Wonwoo was dropped off at his condo. He nodded at the butler to go, his family was rich, but he barely interacted with them. He washed off to see if it wasn't a prank by Mingyu usung sharpie. It wasn't, no matter how hard he scrubbed, it didn't come off.

He stretched as he placed a cotton tee on his body and pulled on some elastic shorts as he laid down on his bed. Looking at the ceiling as he raised his arm and looked at his wrist. Who would it be? He didn't have it before going to the movies. 

He thought about it. It brought him back to a week back. 

"Sorry. I just don't feel the connection anymore." Wonwoo spoke, breaking the smaller boy's heart.

How stupid of he to let Seungkwan go. Seungkwan was very sweet and sassy, he got flustered when Wonwoo got close. But they never moved forward to a kiss or anything. Wonwoo wanted to kiss Seungkwan many times.

He hated when his friends got close with Seungkwan. But he didn't do anything, he was too scared to say anything to Seungkwan. He was too afraid to change himself for this one person, and now he let him go. 

Wonwoo was just an asshole thinking back, but how could he get him back, Seungkwan had blocked his number. It brought his mind back to that boy with blonde hair. He reminded Wonwoo of Seungkwan, the jumpiness and he looked like Seungkwan with blonde hair. He was 99% percent sure that wasn't Seungkwan. 

If it isn't 100%, that it's not certain.

Wonwoo took a short nap before banging was on his door, Mingyu was behind the door as Vernon was clinging onto his shoulder. Wonwoo opened the door, "Jesus, it's only seven pm." Wonwoo shook his head in disapproval as Mingyu made an excuse.  
"Well we decided to drink for fun!" He giggled as Wonwoo helped Vernon inside, placing him on the couch as he giggled and kicked his limbs everywhere. 

"I'll make dinner for us three then." Mingyu offered so he could pay Wonwoo back. "Yeha sure." Mingyu started the meal with the side dish, the salad. He broke parts of lettuce as he added pieces of cooked chicked he took ten minutes to cook. Mingyu tossed the salad around as he added small tangerines. 

Now for the main course, he was going to make spaghetti for the three since they haven't had spaghetti in years. Mingyu examined the small kitchn, opening cabinets and drawers to see if Wonwoo had any pasta. Mingyu had one more place to check, the pantry. He ducked his head under the door as he looked around for can of tomato soup, he grabbed the can as he opened it, now for the pasta. 

Mingyu gazed at the tall shelf, going on his tippy toes and checking. There was no pasta just a lot of kimchi and lobster flavored ramen. Damn. Mingyu sighed as he called from the pantry. "Wonwoo hyung! Can you go to the grocery market and buy pasta? You only have ramen and chicken!" Wonwoo nodded. "Plus you can use my money!" Mingyu added as Wonwoo paced to the kitchen, finding Mingyu's wallet and grabbing the car keys with him. 

"Bye Mingyu, see you! You too Vernon!" Wonwoo said his byes as he left his own house. Going down the condo stairs as he went to the lobby, nodding at the receptionist before heading to find Mingyu's car. Maybe if all the cars weren't black, grey, or white, maybe he could've found Mingyu's car.

He got inside and started to drive the car.


End file.
